


Of Whispers and Kisses

by ihaveadogcalledmerlin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged Up, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post Reveal, Shameless Smut, Smut, but they still at school, im sorry, plotless smut, they like at least 17 in this, this is just pointless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveadogcalledmerlin/pseuds/ihaveadogcalledmerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had to quick, quiet and subtle is the last coherent thought she remembers having before she’s overcome with him."</p><p>Ok so I'm sorry, I was thirsty for ladybug smut and there isn't much so I had to write some. This is graphic, this is nasty and this is not edited. They are at least 17/18 in this and still in school with the same people in their class even though that's not how french schooling works I am aware. I was just really craving some good ol' fashioned Adrinette being stupid, hormonal teenagers. If you don't like this please don't read and if you do, Please Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Whispers and Kisses

They had to quick, quiet and subtle is the last coherent thought she remembers having before she’s overcome with him. His lips crash against hers and she gasps in surprise as she’s pushed up against the door of the cupboard, hard. His tongue makes it’s way between her lips and she sucks on it receiving a deep groan in return. This is the Adrien she has grown to love. A glorious combination of her mischievous Chat and her ‘handsome prince’ as she once had christened him. Presently however, the glint in his eye is one she’s only ever seen from his Chat side, yet as he pulls back to glance up and down her body she see’s him ‘naked’ figuratively that is. No masks or costumes. Just the two of them for what they were in this moment. Two hormonal teenagers drunk on the idea of the other, trying to get each other off in the schools cleaning cupboard during their fifteen minute afternoon break. 

As she pulls him forward to return her hot lips to his her hand travels down between their bodies to rub the growing bulge in the front of his jeans through the material. His hand fists in her hair and he steers her to the right before wrapping his hands round her thighs and hitching her on to the small table taking up the majority of the room, knocking bottles of bleach and spare toilet rolls off as he did so. The banging and clattering distracts them momentarily and they draw back from each other with a wet noise breathing heavily on the others lips staring back at each other with fear in their eyes. After several moments pass and there is no sound of running footsteps or yelling voices, Marinette is brought back to the reality of the situation when Adrien’s long fingers press between her thighs. Her breath hitches as she catches his eye again and he’s smirking belligerently at her. She lets her head fall back slightly and her eyes softly shut as he increases the pressure on his ministrations, letting out tiny, breathy moans with each movement of his fingers. Her eyes snap open with resolute in them as she stands up and pushes him back registering the momentary shock in his eye’s quickly replaced by lust as he follows her movements. 

She brings her shaking fingers to undo the small button in her pink trousers, hooking her fingers in her belt loops and underwear pulling them down simultaneously. He imitates her movements just as fast and then they are pressed up against each other again, trousers pooled around their ankles as she takes his pink, throbbing member in her hands and he explores the wet, warm crevice between her thighs with his fingers. The heavy lidded eyes are trained unflinchingly on the other and as a long finger pushes its way further into her Marinette cries his name quietly unable to help her self as she becomes overwhelmed by the sensations. Her call is quickly silenced with his lips again as he removes his finger and pushes his cock into her with painstaking care. This time they both let a quiet groan escape them, taking a moment to stop and observe the lover in front of them. A quick chaste kiss is placed upon Adrien’s lips and he thanks God again for the beautiful girl in front of him and the amount of love he feels for her is just so overwhelming he thinks his heart might burst. When the moment passes, the air changes and once again Lust is the driving force between them. Marinette spreads her legs even wider and leans forward to whisper something in his ear that almost makes him come right then and there.

“Treat me like the lady I am kitty and make me come so fucking hard I won’t be able to remember my own name anymore”

With a moan more akin to that of a lions roar he bursts into action. His hips moving against hers and with them all at the same time. The wet slapping of their connected bodies adding to the sweet melody that is Marinette’s mewling cries and squeaks as he thrusts into her over and over and over again. Her mouth is open and her eyes are dazed as her moans escape her and it occurs to him that he has never seen something more appealing in his life.

She can feel his hot, throbbing cock deep inside her as she pushes her hips to meet his, her back arching as she scrabbles desperately at his back through his shirt. The feeling of her sharp nails on his skin seems only to encourage him more as his thrusts increase in speed and depth as he fucks her harder than he’s ever fucked her before in her life. With a high keen she feels herself grow closer and closer to the edge with each passing second.

“Fuck” she exclaims  
“I’m gonna come” she whines as he grunts back in response.  
“Ah fuck Kitty, I’m gonna come” She manages to cry out before she feels her muscles clench around him and contract. Her ecstasy is overwhelming, more so than she thinks she’s every experience before and when she feels his hot release inside her she does something she’s never done before nor never thought herself capable of doing. She squirts. Hard. A warm trickle of liquid makes its way down her leg as she registers what just happened. A quick glance to Adrien’s face shows that he’s just as shocked as she is, as he comes down from his own high, still shuddering slightly. That smirk returns to his face and before she has a chance to say anything he kisses her again, swirling their tongues together before drawing back to murmur in her ear.

“Was that what you had in mind My Lady? Or is it Marinette? Can you even remember?”

Her eyes narrow in a tired glare as she begins to gain control of her breathing again.

“You were too loud, you idiot, we need to be subtle about this or I can assure you it wont be happening again”

With a quiet chuckle Adrien pulls himself out of her pausing to briefly clean himself with some of the nearby paper towels before zipping up his jeans again.

“You weren’t exactly quiet yourself my dear” He says whilst handing her some towels to clean herself up as his eyes are drawn to her thighs, soaked with her own liquids.

“And the word subtle doesn't come to mind either.”

That earns him another glare as he pulls her to her feet and she is able to pull up her trousers, readjusting them until what remains of her dignity is intact again.

“S’your fault” she murmurs, smoothing down her hair and his grin only grows wider.

With a last sigh she turns to him.

“How do I look?” 

He smiles softly this time approaching her and gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Beautiful” he replies kissing her softly on her forehead. “Now let’s go, breaks almost over and Nino and Alya will be looking for us”

“Unless their having their own little rendezvous” she counteracts, one hand on the door handle and the other entwining with his as she pushes open the cupboard door reaching over for a final, fleeting kiss, giggling as she does so. Her joy is brought to abrupt halt however as the sight of what’s waiting for them on the other side of the door. Their entire class stands before them, each clutching their P.E. kit in hand with similar frozen looks of horror on their faces. With a simultaneous drop in both their stomachs they stare back, both remembering that their next class was gym thus they were required to wait outside the changing rooms directly adjacent to the cupboard they had recently made themselves familiar with. The silence in the corridor was overwhelming as Marinette did her best to avoid Alya’s searing gaze, her hand dropping from Adrien’s to fiddle with her bag strap.  
Only when the door at the end of the corridor flew open and their teacher came bustling up it with the changing room keys did the silence break.

“Ah goodness, I’m so sorry kids, the keys disappeared from my desk and I had to go to the office for the spare set and-“

She abruptly cut off upon catching sight of Marinette and Adrien still standing opposite their classmates with their eyes cast towards the floor.

“Where’s your kit you pair? I thought I told you before break to bring it!”

With a start the pair looked up and began chattering and mumbling at the same time.

“Ah shh it’s fine just run along back to the classroom and pick it up quickly!” she said , moving forward to unlock the changing rooms.

“ Go now! Amd Hurry back, we’ll be starting in 5 minutes with some cardio warm ups and I don't want you missing it!”

She glanced around seeing them still standing there being continually stared at by their peers.

“Quickly now you two we don't have all day!”

With that the pair came to their senses and scurried off towards the end of the corridor muttering apologies all the way. As the changing rooms were finally opened, the class trooped in silently not a word uttered among them. With a baffled expression the teacher turned to walk up the corridor shaking her head.

“Ah I don't know” she said to herself quietly, “Teenagers.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible and gross and I kinda want to write more, please let me know if this is any good or if i should continue it by commenting or writing kudos. I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to read my fics and I just want to say Thank you!


End file.
